A typical electronic cigarette includes a heating body and a temperature sensing element. The temperature sensing element is configured for sensing an atomization temperature of tobacco liquid during smoking. Generally, the heating body and the temperature sensing element are assembled individually. A position of the temperature sensing element will affect accuracy of temperature detection result. Accordingly, the temperature sensing element may not accurately detect the atomization temperature. When tobacco liquid in the electronic cigarette is used up, dry burning may occur in the electronic cigarette, thus rendering unsatisfactory.
What are needed, therefore, are a heating assembly, an atomizer and an electronic cigarette using same, which can overcome the above shortcomings.